


Captain America: Road Trip!

by The_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America
Genre: Arguing, Chaos, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Road Trip, Romance, car, plums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_Story/pseuds/The_Ghost_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Sam and Bucky are on their way to meet Sharon.<br/>But the drive from Romania to Germany might not be as easy as they hope.<br/>Steve has to deal with the shenanigans Bucky and Sam get into, all while stuck in a tiny car.<br/>Will they ever make it? Or will these detours, phone calls, arguing and plums make them all go insane?<br/>You'll just have to find out! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trip Begins!

"Alright! Sharon promised to meet us at a secret location. It's best we get there before we're recognized." Steve Rogers looked at the newly revived Bucky Barnes and the ever so cynical Sam Wilson.

"So that's a good get away car? We're gonna use that piece of junk?" Sam questioned. Steve blushed and muttered "It was the only one I could find..."

"Yeah, sure. Out of the billion other cars in that lot you chose the one as old as you. Clever."

Steve winced apologetically as Sam sighed. "I get shotgun." He sat down and Steve slid into the drivers seat. Bucky attempted to get in the back.."mmf!" His shoulders hit Sam's seat as he tried to get in.

"Hey, watch it." Sam snapped. "I'm trying...it's not like there's room back here." Bucky grumbled. Steve was attempting to start the car without success while all this was happening. "Rrrg..." Bucky grunted again and managed to get through...falling over and hitting his head on the door across from him in the process.

"Hey, you tried." Sam snickered at The Winter Soldier's misfortune. "Shut up." He groaned and tried to adjust himself...and his head slipped back out the open door.

Meanwhile Steve got the car running. He grinned in satisfaction and floored the gas pedal. Bucky's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself being dragged across the ground. "Whoa! "Bucky! Didn't see you there!" Steve shrieked and quickly screeched to a stop.

Sam chuckled as Bucky got himself in the car and shut the door. "What?" He glared at the Falcon. "Nothing...you just got something in your hair." He chuckled again at the sight of the rocks and other mishmash of junk tangled in Bucky's hair.

"We have a brush!" Steve announced, holding up something with bristles that looked ancient. Bucky grimaced and took it. Sam kept snickering as the man behind him began to brush his hair with the thing.

Steve just sighed.

This was going to be a loooooong trip.


	2. A Calming Call

I OWN NOTHING!

The trio of heroes had been driving for hours it seemed...actually, they were right. But who cares?

They were quickly getting hungry as Steve sighed and patted his empty belly. "I want food." Sam grumbled. Bucky was rather used to it, but even he nodded in agreement.

Just then, Steve saw a drive through.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

He screamed as he sharply veered causing Sam to flatten against the window and Bucky's door to open so he once again was dragged along the ground. Sam chuckled as best as he could while flattened against the window when he heard angry Russian swearing.

"Whoops, sorry Bucky..." Steve stopped the car and winced once Bucky got back in. "I'd like that brush now..." Bucky softly said. Steve silently handed him the brush, his food desperation now curbed that they were in a drive through. Bucky said nothing but put the thing-he now decided to call a brush-through his hair.

Someone began speaking rapidly in a different language. Steve and Sam both looked at Bucky who sighed and unbuckled to lean in to speak. He replied back, slightly slower, and made the order.

Once they had their food they hit the road. Steve was trying his hardest only to eat when they had to stop...sadly that wasn't happening anytime soon. Good thing the roads were mostly abandoned.

Sam sighed contently and slowly leaned his chair back further and further. "Wow! I am full!" He grinned mischievously as Bucky was pretty much squished. All of a sudden something hard hit him in the back causing him to yelp. Bucky's knee dug into the back of Sam's chair.

Sam looked behind at Bucky who snickered. "Not funny." Steve looked at the sky. Get some sleep if you can guys...and please stop bickering." "He started it..." Bucky grumbled as he unbuckled to somewhat stretch/curl up on the back seat. Sam just leaned back his chair all the way so he could lay down.

Since Bucky was laying down as well, and not being squished there were no complaints from his side. Soft snores soon filled the car from the two as Steve drove a lonely road, he picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Sharon..."

"Steve! How are you? Is everything okay?"

Steve smiled when she barraged him with worried questions. It reminded him of  
what happened after Ultron. "No, I'm fine...just checking in on you."

"'Checking in on me? I should be doing that to you. You're crazy Rogers."

Steve sighed happily at her fond chuckle. "Did you say something?" Steve snapped out of his stupor. "No, bye Sharon." "Bye Steve."

Steve hung up. The car was peaceful as they drove through the night.


	3. Road Ruckus

"Would you quit that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"That! Kicking my seat!"

"I'm not kicking your seat...you must be imagining things."

"If I wasn't buckled in I'd kick your a-"

Steve held the wheel in a death grip as the two bickered. This had been going on for the last hour. He see his teeth and wondered if they'd ever stop. They were all on short tempers and probably were sick of being in the car.

"Hey guys? Do you wanna calm down? I'm trying to drive." Steve sighed and turned to look them in the eye. All of a suddenly a metal hand grabbed the top of his head and forced it to look at the road. It then flicked him as Bucky snapped. "Eyes on the road."

"Well you two make it hard to concentrate!" Steve grumbled. Sam leaned back with a smirk. "I know. My hotness is blinding." Bucky scoffed causing Sam to twist around in his seat. "And you're any better? Please, you look homeless." "At least I have hair." Bucky ran his hand through his hair with a smirk.

"THAT'S IT!"

Sam screamed and lunged at Bucky as best as he could with him being behind him and being strapped down. "GUYS!" Steve screamed as he veered into an exit. "YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T MISS THE EXIT!" He sighed as they drove down the winding road.

Steve sighed and relaxed. He saw out of the corner of his eye, a sign. He looked at Sam. "Was I supposed to take that exit?" Sam looked at the map and shook his head. "No."

Steve sucked in his cheeks. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO PAY ATTENTION WITH THIS CHICK BEHIND ME?!"

"I AM A MAN!"

"YOU SURE DO LOOK LIKE ONE WITH YOUR GIRLY HAIR!"

"I HAVE A BEARD!"

"ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE! SEEING YOU FROM BEHIND, ONE AUTOMATICALLY THINKS GIRL! BECAUSE OF YOUR GIRLY LONG HAIR!"

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE HAIR!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST DRIVE AND IGNORE US?!"

"WELL YOU TWO KEEP SCREAMING!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"SHUT UP BUCKY, NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

"I DON'T REMEMBER ANYONE ASKING YOU EITHER SAM!"

The arguing continued causing the car to veer into a path of a truck. The horn blared as they screamed in unison. They nearly were ran over before Steve wrenched the wheel sharply so they veered out of the way...and hit the gas causing them to shoot down a road and off into the night.

"Are we lost?" Sam asked. Steve nodded slowly as they continued to drive. "Well this is going to be fun..." Bucky snarked as they drove along.


End file.
